Digimon Tamers:  The Dark Digivolution
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is my digimon Tamers 02.  It involves what I call dark digivolution.  Rukato JenXJuri RyoXAlice RenaGuil and digimon frontier couple RanamonXMercurymon
1. Sakuyamon VS Blackwargreymon

David the Writer: Well here is My digimon Tamers series called Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution. The couples are Rukato, HenryXJeri, KentaXOC, RyoXAlice, RenaGuil, OCXOC, and a Digimon Frontier couple RanamonXMercurymon.

Ryo: So I am paired with Alice in this Digimon Tamers 02? Cool.

Rika: Takato deserves to be The Digimon King, not you Ryo.

Ryo: Well first he has to prove himself worthy of the title.

David the Writer: This first chapter is called Sakuyamon VS Blackwargreymon. In it, relationships change. Also Ryo is sick in this first few chapters.

Jeri: Then Why is he fighting?

Alice: That just makes me worry about him.

Takato: Come on, Ryo is strong. He can take care of himself.

Henry: Guys, that is true.

Ryo: I will do the disclaimer. All Digimon Tamers Characters Bandai and Toei.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Ryo. Background song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution<p>

Chapter 1: Sakuyamon VS Blackwargreymon

At Hypnos, the agents there are trying to find out what is causing a strange disturbance in the network linked to the digital world.

Yamaki says "Do you know what's causing the disturbance in the network?"

Riley says "Yeah it's a weird digimon and another digimon has appeared in the downtown area."

Yamaki says "I'll call the tamers."

Tally says "Are they our solution to evil digimon now?"

Yamaki nodded his head and says "Yeah."

All the tamers are called about the digimon in the downtown Shinjuku Area. They arrive to see a Kuzuhamon and a ChaosGallantmon. The tamers wonder why these dark versions of Sakuyamon and Gallantmon have appeared. The 4 tamers that can Biomerge do so to their mega levels.

Kuzuhamon says "Why hello there, Tamers."

ChaosGallantmon says "Now that we know that we are in the right time, we can transform."

An announcer says "DNA Digivolution!"

ChaosGallantmon says "ChaosGallantmon..."

Kuzuhamon. says "Kuzuhamon..."

ChaosGallantmon and Kuzuhamon say "DNA Digivolve to..." Their powers form together to create a black armored Warlord Knight and it says "DarkRulermon."

Takato says "You mean those two can become a DNA Digivolved Digimon?"

DarkRulermon says "I don't have the need to fight you now but I will do this. D-Reaper Slash!" He slashes Gallantmon with a burst of D-Reaper energy.

Takato and Guilmon change back to rookie level.

Takato says "We're rookie level."

DarkRulermon says "Now I will be taking Guilmon."

Sakuyamon says "Not on my watch."

DarkRulermon says "Oh right you. First things first, degeneration ray!"

He uses it on MegaGargomon and Justimon. MegaGargomon changes back to Henry and Terriermon and Justimon changes to Ryo and Cyberdramon."

DarkRulermon says "Just so you know with that attack done unless Sakuyamon wins a battle, you can't re-Digivolve. Next! Battle Arena!"

A arena of blue energy goes around Sakuyamon and A Blackwargreymon appears in it, ready to battle Sakuyamon.

DarkRulermon says "Battle Prison!" A Cage goes around Guilmon and he is brought up to DarkRulermon's Left Side. DarkRulermon then says "To get Guilmon back and to get Terriermon able to Digivolve again, Rika and Renamon have to beat this Dark Digimon named Blackwargreymon."

Sakuyamon says "Challenge accepted."

Takato says "Wait Sakuyamon!" But it was too late the battle had already begun. Takato then says "Argh, she doesn't know that it took two Megas to defeat Blackwargreymon in the Digimon Adventures 02.

DarkRulermon says "Yeah I know because I didn't expect her to know that. What I must do is prepare her for the challenge that is ahead."

Takato says "What challenge?"

DarkRulermon says "The Dark Digimon invasion."

Takato says "Shouldn't you be training all of us then instead of insisting to fight just one at a time?"

DarkRulermon says "Sakuyamon needs to learn to rely on others."

Sakuyamon says "Spirit Strike." Four fox spirits attack Blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon says "Dramon Killer!" He strikes Sakuyamon with his claws, it does massive damage.

Sakuyamon says "Argh!" She Strikes Blackwargreymon with her staff and it does a little damage.

Blackwargreymon strikes Sakuyamon with Dramon Killer AKA his claws. Sakuyamon is then pinned to the ground by Blackwargreymon.

Takato says "I have faith in you, Rika."

DarkRulermon says "Why do you have so much faith in Rika? It can't be love because you love Jeri."

Takato says "Not Anymore. Jeri and I broke up because we found that we had too much in common. I love Rika a lot. Ever since I hear about her as The Digimon Card Queen."

DarkRulermon says "Why did you not call her 'Digimon Ice Queen'?"

Takato says "She is not cold as Ice. She just has had a hard past. Her Father either left her or died and she hasn't found anyone else who understands her. Her mom doesn't get her fashion sense. Other non-tamer girls don't get why she is so into the Guy stuff. Guys only see her as someone to follow as a Queen of the Digimon. That's none of those for me. I see her for who she is and that is a normal person trying to live a life of her own."

Rika in Sakuyamon's Body thinks "Takato understands me and he loves me. He loved me when he didn't even know me before the dream and he decided not to admit it until he learned everything about me unlike Ryo, who just wanted to be with me because I am the Digimon Queen. I don't want to let him down but it seems I may have no choice."

Meanwhile a mile away, A human by the name of Tall looks upon the view of Sakuyamon fighting Blackwargreymon and can tell Rika is feeling sorry that she is letting Takato down. That means she needs to get help from this human named Tall. The Boy chants a spell and suddenly Rika's Father appears in the body of Sakuyamon.

Rika says "Dad."

Rika's Dad says "Hello, my daughter. I was summoned here by a boy who is watching over you. He knows of a way I can get you to become more powerful and be able to win."

Rika says "Dad, what is it? Also why do you not come as your body?"

Rika's Dad says "Because I was killed by a digimon by the name of Chaosmon. He leads the Dark Digimon Invasion. DarkRulermon is only trying to help you guys become stronger but he must work with the dark digimon to do so. I'll show what the way is."

A Giant Digimon card appears in Sakuyamon's body and Rika's Dad says "Remember Sakuyamon has a Miko mode AKA Priestess mode."

Rika says "How can I achieve it, dad?"

Rika's Dad says "I can give it to you. If you either admit, as loud as you want, you need to rely on others more or Admit, as loud as you can, that you love Takato, I will give it to you. It is your choice whether one you will choose."

Rika says "I have already chosen."

Rika's Dad says "Then do it."

Rika shouts so loud that ever DarkRulermon can hear "I LOVE YOU TOO, TAKATO!"

Rika's Dad says "Oh my god. That was loud. Here is the power."

Meanwhile outside Sakuyamon's body, DarkRulermon says "No, she can't be in love with him this soon."

Takato says "Rika..."

An Announcer says "Mode Change..."

Sakuyamon says "Sakuyamon mode change to..." Her armor becomes all cloth and becomes into a Japanese Miko robes. Sakuyamon continues "Sakuyamon Miko Mode."

DarkRulermon says "No, she can't have achieved it this soon. She has through. Good for her."

Takato says "It's so beautiful."

DarkRulermon says "What? You think her miko mode in it's Japanese Miko outfit and all is beautiful?

Takato says "Yeah I do."

Sakuyamon says "Fox Drive!"

Flames go around the Blackwargreymon and it is reduced to digital bits.

Sakuyamon says "Looks like I won."

DarkRulermon growls and gives Takato back Guilmon and then says "Fine, you all can now Digivolve to mega again but remember Dark Digimon still are coming." He then vanishes.

Takato says "He vanished but where to?"

Takato's cell phone rings and Takato picks it up.

Takato says "Hello."

Yamaki, on the other line, says "Takato, That powerful digimon escaped into the network but he found a way to travel around the earth."

Takato says "Yamaki, hey. Yeah he is powerful. He is a DNA Digivolution of the dark versions of Gallantmon and Sakuyamon."

Yamaki, on the other line, says "Really? I got to talk to Shibumi about this digimon, okay? What's it's name?"

Takato says "Yeah that's okay. It's name is DarkRulermon and it's unknown level but higher than mega."

Yamaki, on the other line, says "So that means it's like Omnimon."

Takato says "I guess so. See ya." Yamaki just hangs up as usual and then Takato hangs up. Takato says "Yamaki thinks this digimon is as powerful as Omnimon. And it's able to travel around the our earth in the digital world without being sucked up."

Sakuyamon degenerates and says "So that means he is watching us. Great."

Ryo says "Well, since Rika doesn't love me, I'll be seeing you guys around."

Rika says "Hey Ryo. At least stay for the party that Jeri is definitely going to hold."

Ryo says "Alright then."

TBC...


	2. Rukato Love

Now I know I am addicted to Rukato because I am dedicating a whole chapter to the couple. This part of the fiction happens after Sakuyamon Miko form is born. It's a victory celebration for the tamers. The characters also wonder what happened to the Rika who wouldn't admit to any feelings whatsoever. Then an OC walks in.

Digimon Tamers Characters © Bandai Toei. Tall © me.

Background song is I Knew I loved you by Savage Garden. Now On with the story

* * *

><p>The Dark Digivolution Chapter 2: Rukato Love<p>

"This sensation that is love is strange. I never thought I would be feeling it for Googlehead AKA Takato but here I am, feeling it." Rika thinks.

The party of a Dark Digimon's defeat was going on. Takato and Rika haven't said anything to each other since the battle. It has just been too embarrassing to talk about. Right now Alice was with them and Jeri was talking with Henry.

Jeri says "I can't believe that Rika is the one Takato left me for."

Henry says "Yeah."

Rika blushed at her friends' conversation to think Takato actually loved her back. Then Ryo walks over to them.

Ryo says "The weird thing is I think Rika has been in love with Takato since she first met him."

Rika's Blush increases a lot. Ryo then coughs.

Alice says "Ryo, are you sick?"

Ryo says "Yeah but I had to help out against that DarkRulermon."

Rika says "You are so focused on keeping your title of Digimon King that you don't even stop to think about yourself."

Takato says "You know that to be true. If you really think about it, only the previous digimon king's child can decide the digimon king/queen, Depending on the gender."

Ryo chokes on a cough and says :"You got to kidding me... That Chivalry thing is way too old for the Digimon Kings and Queens."

Azulongmon says "I would say that the previous digimon king would say that he was chosen to be digimon king by being the digimon prince."

Ryo coughs and says "How would you know?"

Azulongmon chuckles and says "Because I watch over the digimon card game and saw that the previous digimon card game champion was the digimon prince who earned his way by defeating his rival, your mother."

Ryo says "My mother?"

Azulongmon says "The Digimon Prince proved that chivalry still existed in the digital world that day. He was Rika's Father."

Ryo says "You mean Rika is Digimon Princess."

Azulongmon says "Yep, and Rika's father dreamt of your mother who became his friend after he beat her. It's the line of Champion Dreamers at work."

Takato's eyes shrink and he then says "Can you tell me if Champion dreamers can dream of their future loved ones who have lost already?"

Rika thinks "What is Takato getting at? Wait, he dreamt of me!"

Azulongmon says "Why yes, they can."

Rika and Takato say "Wow. that's amazing."

Jeri says "They said it at the same time."

Takato says "Hey guys can we be left alone outside for a bit?"

Azulongmon says "I am going now. See ya." Azulongmon then heads back to the digital world.

Rika says "Hey guys answer Takato's question... Now!"

Everyone tells them that they'll leave them alone.

Takato outside in the garden says "I dreamt of you, remember?"

Rika says "Yeah, I don't know what that dream means. But if you are destined to be my husband, I actually would love to have that."

A boy walks into the garden and says "Well you two are discussing your future relationship, I see."

Rika says "Who are you?"

The Boy says "My name is Tall. I am a mexican student who moved to Japan. I wish to join your group once I get a digimon."

Takato says "What makes you so sure that you will get a digimon?"

"I just am. I am a big fan of digimon." Tall says.

Rika says "Well you can just go because we want some alone time."

"I want to introduce myself to the other tamers." Tall says.

Takato says in a fierce voice "Just go inside then. And ignore anything from us."

Tall says "Hmm... So that's the Black side of you."

He then heads inside. Takato and Rika look in a very confused look. What did he mean by The Black Side of Takato?

Takato says "Well we don't need to talk any more about our relationship. What did you want to talk about?"

Rika runs to him and grabs him.

Rika then says "This..." She then kisses him.

Takato blushes. She's kissing him. He started to kiss back. Rika's mouth opens and the kiss becomes passionate. They even bend their heads backward from Rika's Direction.

Rika finally pulls away after 5 minutes and Takato says "Rika, I love you too."

Rika says "I know. Would you be willing to do more with me later?"

Takato says "Yes but not today, Okay?"

Rika says "Okay."

Tall just continues to smile as He sees their relationship bloom. He leaves, just wanting to know when he gets his own digimon.

TBC...


	3. Tall gets Kotemon

Well here is Chapter 3 of Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution. The chapter name is 'Tall Gets Kotemon' so Tall will be getting his digimon. We also introduce another new character.

Digimon Tamers and the Digimon Themselves © Bandai / Toei. All custom characters © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

Background song is Be Yourself by Audioslave. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>The Dark Digivolution chapter 3: Tall Gets Kotemon<p>

Tall awakes at his home the next day after the party at Rika's House that celebrated the First Dark Digimon Defeat. He wondered when he would get his digimon and wondered what it would. He started playing with his Digimon Cards. Then all of a sudden, a blue card appears and he scans it in his Card Reader. His card reader becomes a D-Ark.

Tall says "I got a D-Ark..."

A digital field then opens up right over his house. He looks ahead of him and finds his partner. He is a...

Tall says "You're a Kotemon..."

Kotemon says "Yes and I am your partner."

Meanwhile at the park, the Tamers are playing. Suddenly Takato's Cell Phone rings.

Takato answers it by saying "Hello, Yamaki."

Yamaki says "A different digimon from DarkRulermon has appeared in the middle of the Northeast Housing District. It is a light Digimon."

Takato says "Got it, we will head there now. Bye Yamaki." Takato hangs up the phone and says "There is a Wild One who appeared in the Northeast Housing District."

Rika says "Let's go."

The Tamers start to head toward the Northeast Housing District. Takato finds the house with the digital field around it.

Takato says "Let's be careful, guys. We don't know what level this guy is."

Suddenly the House's Front Door opens and the Digimon comes out.

Takato says "That must be it."

Guilmon looks at it and Takato reads the Analyzer "Kotemon, Rookie Level. Specials attacks are Hothead and Thunder Kote."

Renamon says "A rookie level digimon, what's it doing here?"

Suddenly Tall walks out of the house and says "Well, it seems the tamers."

Kotemon says "Ah, the tamers."

The Tamers say "Tall?"

Tall says "This is my Partner, Kotemon. We were just about to head out to find the Digimon who Kotemon detected."

Kotemon says "It was a dark digimon that got past Yamaki's Network."

Terriermon says "You know about Yamaki?"

Kotemon says "Of course! Without Yamaki's help, we would have never defeated the D-Reaper."

Tall says "Let's go, Kotemon."

Kotemon and Tall start to head off to the east and make a river.

Kotemon says "He's here."

Takato says "Tall, be careful! Remember, Kotemon can't Digivolve."

A Dark Digimon appears and it's a ShadowGabumon.

Kotemon says "Luckily he is only Rookie as well."

Tall says "Kotemon, attack."

Kotemon attacks the ShadowGabumon with Hothead attack, this attack has Kotemon head butt the ShadowGabumon with Flaming Mask. ShadowGabumon gets hit and then uses Shadow Gabu Claw. Kotemon dodges.

Announcer says "Digi-Modify..."

Tall says "Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

Kotemon says "Thunder Kote!" He charges his fist with an electrical current and punches ShadowGabumon.

This defeats ShadowGabumon.

Tall says "All you needed was a power boost."

Kotemon says "Dark Digimon defeated..."

Tall says "Perfect!"

Suddenly a girl approaches the group and says "Tall, I've been looking for you."

Tall says "Hey, Magda. Look, I got a digimon."

Magda, the girl who approached, says "Wow, A Kotemon."

Tall says "I know. It's awesome, isn't it?"

Magda says "I wish I had a digimon too."

Takato says "Tall, are you going to introduce?"

Tall says "Oh yes, this is Magda. She is my roommate who lives with me in my house. She couldn't see Kotemon at first because of the Digital Field. The good thing is Magda and I live alone. We have our parents send the full payment for the House."

Henry says "What about your bills?"

Magda says "Our parents also send money at least twice a month to pay those."

Jeri says "Wow, two high school students living on their own."

Terriermon says "Hey Henry it's about time that we get home. You got school tomorrow."

Henry says "Thanks for the reminder, Terriermon. Hey Magda and Tall, what school do you go to?"

Magda and Tall says "Digital High."

Kazu says "Whoa, that's the high school all of us go to. It's also the school that was built in pledge to us."

Magda says "Well then see ya tomorrow."

Tall says "Yeah see ya tomorrow."

Rika says "See ya guys Tomorrow."

Takato says "See ya then, my girlfriend."

Rika says "See ya, My Gogglehead Boyfriend."

TBC...

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter written. This introduces Magda. This next chapter introduces another new Character that is from Rika's Private School. She is also going to be a tamer after a while. No one knows that she has Digimon Cards right now. Also Rika is going to become a telepath.<p> 


	4. The Girl From Rika's Private School

Well here is the next chapter of Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution. Chapter Name is "The Girl From Rika's Private School". This introduces the high school that the tamers go to and a new character called Jessica. She wants Takato just as much as Rika.

Digimon Tamers and the Digimon Themselves © Bandai / Toei. All custom characters © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

Background Song is Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Girl from Rika's Private School<p>

Today is a school day and the tamers approach their school called Digital High. Rika grabs Takato's hand when they enter the school to show the school that Takato is hers.

Takato says "No one can take me away from you, Rika."

Suddenly a girl walks up to the group looking at Takato and says "You are with that Freak, Takato? I think I am much better for you."

Kotemon approaches and says "You don't have the right to judge Rika, the tamer of Renamon."

The Girl says "Another Digimon? Who do you belong to?"

Tall approaches and says "He belongs to me. His name is Kotemon."

Takato says "Who are you anyway, Girl?"

Rika says "Her name is Jessica. She went to my private School."

Kenta thinks "she is from Rika's Private School... Then what's she doing here?" So Kenta asks what the question he thought.

Jessica says "I do not have any right to tell you that."

Rika says "You always will be a wonder. You call me a freak yet you go to a school of players of the Digimon Card Game."


	5. Syakomon Appears in the Real World

Well Digimon Tamers the Dark Digivolution will be continued with the next new digimon for the OC tamers coming into play. It will be Jessica who gets this Digimon as they are facing a BlackTerriermon. The BlackTerriermon is after Syakomon, Jessica's new partner. Well Time for a disclaimer.

All Digimon Tamers Characters and Digimon © Bandai/Toei. Jessica, Tall, and Magda © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction.

Background song is Numb by Linkin Park. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution<p>

Chapter 5: Syakomon Appears in the Real World.

Well it was lunch time at Digital High during the same day as Kenta finding out about Jessica's Digimon Cards.

Jessica thinks "He thinks that I should tell everyone before I am forced to tell them. Kenta, how much do you like me?" She gasps and thinks "Does Kenta love me?"

Suddenly Kazu walks by Jessica and sees her all lonesome. Her friends are sitting with her but she still feels alone.

Kazu says "Kenta, look at Jessica."

Kenta says "Ever since this morning, she must've feel like she doesn't belong with her friends."

Rika says "I wonder why. It's not like she's any less different than she was this morning."

Takato says "I looked at her in first period and she heard about Kenta liking her. The thing is she doesn't know how much he likes her."

Henry says "Since when have you come to figure that out?"

Jeri says "He's always been one to figure out feelings just by the looks of the person."

Ryo isn't there because he was sent home sick.

Alice says "Can't believe Ryo actually came to School when he was sick."

Magda says "I think he's trying to keep up his image."

Takato says "A image that he doesn't deserve."

Tall thinks "Takato's black side appeared again." Tall then says "I know this might sound crazy but let's invite Jessica over to our table. She might be a little less lonesome if she's away from those wanna-be friends of hers."

Rika says "What do you mean wanna-be friends?"

Tall says "I heard them talking in one of my class periods with them and no Jessica. They all just want to be like you, Rika. To have Takato to themselves. Jessica doesn't seem to want that anymore."

A Girl at Jessica's Table says "What do you know? Of course Jessica loves Takato. That's why she's our friend."

Jessica then, out of nowhere, says "I don't think that's true anymore."

Jessica's table say "What?"

Jessica then says "I think I like Rika being with Takato. I also think that I admire Rika for her Digimon Card skills."

Rika says "What the heck?"

Jessica says "I say also that I never Loved Takato. I only wanted to be Rika because she has top ranked digimon card skills."

Rika says "Why does that matter to you?"

Jessica's Table say "Yeah, why?"

Kenta says "You seem to be already ready to reveal your secret. The One I kept for you."

"The one Kenta learned before School, oh my god!" Kazu shouts.

Everyone in the cafeteria looks at Jessica. She just reaches into her bag and pulls out her tin of cards and opens.

Jessica says "I play the digimon card game."

Jessica's Former friends say "Get out of our table. Go find somewhere else to sit."

Rika says "Come over here, Jessica. You belong with us. Aren't I right, Guys?"

The rest of tamers and Magda say "Yeah!"

Jessica smiles and heads over to the table. Suddenly when she got halfway to the table, a Digital zone opens up.

"A Digital Zone? Here?" The tamers say.

The Digimon then go into their fighting stances and out of the digital gate pops 2 different digimon.

"The Oyster digimon is a Syakomon, rookie level. His special attacks is Black Pearl shot and Water Pressure." Rika says.

Tall says "The other digimon is BlackTerriermon, Rookie level. Special attack is Black Twister."

Terriermon says "A evil version of me?"

BlackTerriermon focuses his attack on Syakomon who had landed in Jessica's Tray and uses Black Twister on it. Jessica drops the tray but grabs Syakomon and carries him away.

BlackTerriermon says "You helping that pathetic excuse for a digimon. Syakomon is a enemy to the Dark Digimon Army."

Jessica says "I don't care that he's your enemy because you're a dark digimon which are evil digimon who are the tamers' Enemy. Plus Syakomon is my favorite digimon."

Rika says "Really?"

Jessica says "Yep, I have his whole evolution chain."

Syakomon says "I like you, my partner."

"Partner?" Everyone else says.

Syakomon says "Oh right, D-Ark Appear!"

An Orange D-Ark comes into Jessica's Hands and Jessica says "Alright then, let's deal with this digimon together."

Syakomon says "Yeah."

Announcer says "Digi-Modify."

BlackTerriermon says "Black Twister."

Jessica says 'Digi-Modify, Speed Activate."

The speed boost from the Modify card makes Syakomon able to dodge it.

Jessica says "Digi-Modify, Power Activate."

Syakomon says "Water Pressure!" He Hits BlackTerriermon with A blast of water.

Jessica says "Digi-Modify, Intelligence Activate."

"Intelligence?" Rika says.

Takato says "What does a Intelligence Modify Card do?"

Rika says "It makes them able to find weak points more easily."

Syakomon aims for the dark Triangle on BlackTerriermon's forehead and says "Black Pearl Shot!" He shots a cloud of black pearls out of his mouth. This defeats BlackTerriermon.

BlackTerriermon says "This is far from over, The Dark Digimon Army will win and Chaosmon will rule."

"Who is Chaosmon?" Takato says.

"Oh you'll find out." BlackTerriermon says and then separates into data.

Rika says "Well that makes you a official Digimon Tamer, Come on over."

Jessica picks up her tray and comes over to The Tamers' Table.

Kenta thinks "Wow, now the girl I like I has a digimon."

TBC...


	6. Magda gets Candlemon

Alright so Now it's time for the 3rd new tamer, Magda, to get her Digimon. The Digimon's name is Candlemon. It is her mega level that will surprise. Everyone of the tamers is going to get to Mega and the Leaders of Rika and Takato are going to get to Omega, the level of the evil digimon Chaosmon and Unknown alignment Digimon DarkRulermon. Chaosmon is our ultimate villain. Now we just need a disclaimer.

All Digimon Tamers Characters and Digimon © Bandai/Toei. Jessica, Tall, Magda, DarkRulermon, and BlackGoblimon © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-Fiction.

Background song is Issues by Escape the Fate. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Digimon Tamers: The Dark Digivolution<p>

Chapter 6: Magda gets Candlemon

It's the weekend of the Week that Jessica got Syakomon. It's been a little too peaceful but no Dark Digimon Attacks have happened. The Tamers were enjoying their weekend when, all of a sudden, a digital field appears right on top of them.

Guilmon says "I sense 2 Dark Digimon and A Light Digimon in this field."

DarkRulermon says "You still got a pretty good nose I see, Guilmon."

Takato yells "DarkRulermon!"

BlackGoblimon says "Well sounds like there is another digimon besides us two in this field."

Takato says "Hmm... That's BlackGoblimon, Rookie level. Special Attack is Gobli-Punch."

Rika says "I wonder where the light digimon is."

Magda says "I don't know but I feel rather warm."

Tall says "Magda, behind you. There's a digimon."

Magda turns around and sees a Candlemon and says "Cool it's a Candlemon."

Rika scans him and it says "She is right. It's Candlemon, Rookie Level. His special attacks are Flame Bomber, Melted Wax, Paraffin Paralyzer, and Candle Ring."

Tall says "Wow four special attacks and Rookie level."

Magda says "That most certainly is something."

"D-Ark Appear!" Candlemon says.

A Bright Red D-Ark appears and goes into Magda's Hands.

Magda says "You mean you're my partner?"

"Yep," Candlemon says "Let's deal with this BlackGoblimon together."

"You got it." Magda says.

Magda pulls out her card holder and places it on her mechanic's belt.

Announcer says "Digi-Modify."

BlackGoblimon says "I don't think so. Gobli-Punch!" He aims directly for Candlemon.

Jessica says "Digi-Modify, Speed Activate."

Candlemon dodges BlackGoblimon's attack and then says "Melted Wax!" Candlemon is aiming a crippling move toward his opponent.

BlackGoblimon gets hit by the Crippling move.

Jessica says "Digi-Modify, Power Activate."

Candlemon says "Flame Bomber!" He throws a bomb of Flame at BlackGoblimon which defeats him.

DarkRulermon says "Hmm... Interesting. She got her digimon now."

Takato says "Are you going to leave or are you going to fight us all?"

DarkRulermon says "I am going to leave."

DarkRulermon heads back through the Same Digital Zone he came in.

Takato says "Yeah now we all got a digimon. Well except for the ones who have dead digimon."

Meanwhile in the Digital World, A Dark Shadow looks upon the world.

The Dark shadow says "We will win, Tamers. The Dark Digimon Army will win."


End file.
